The use of a ball joint coupling comprising a towing ball and cooperating socket assembly in order to tow a trailer behind a towing vehicle is well known in the art. Such an arrangement provides the necessary freedom of movement to allow a trailer to track smoothly behind the towing vehicle while also providing a dependable connection.
Over the years, towing balls of various diameters have been used for this purpose and several industry standard sizes (e.g. 1⅞ inch, 2 inch, 2¼ inch and 2 5/16 inch in diameter) are now in frequent use. As a result, it is not uncommon for a single towing vehicle to be used to tow various trailers where those trailers are equipped with socket assemblies adapted for operative connection with towing balls of different diameters. Thus, a need is identified for a hitch ball assembly allowing easy and convenient interchange of towing balls of different diameters so that the hitch of the towing vehicle may be tailored to fit the socket assembly of the trailer to be towed and thereby meet application needs.
Toward this end, a number of approaches have been proposed in the past. Representative of the interchangeable hitch ball art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,854 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,576 to Van Vleet, U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,072 to Swenson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,421 to Vance.
The Smith '854 patent discloses a post for a towing ball incorporating a spring-biased latch pin for releasably attaching the towing ball to the base. The Van Vleet '576 patent discloses a post and towing ball secured together by means of a fastening pin. While the approaches disclosed in these patents provide secure connection of the towing ball to the post, the latch pins prevent rotation of the towing ball relative to the post. Such rotation is desirable as it minimizes binding forces and promotes articulation and smooth trailer tracking at both highway speeds and when maneuvering slowly in confined areas.
The Swenson '072 patent discloses an interchangeable hitch ball assembly including a post having an annular groove. The towing ball is secured to the post by means of an offset pin which extends tangentially through the annular groove so as to allow relative rotation of the towing ball on the post. There, however, is some difficulty in effectively securing the pin in position and the structure proposed in the Swenson patent for this purpose is relatively expensive to produce.
The Vance '421 patent discloses an interchangeable trailer ball assembly incorporating a mounting post including a threaded stem, a base, an axial bore and a pair of laterally extending bores. A tapered plunger is received in the axial bore. The plunger is biased by means of a spring into a position wherein ball bearings are forced outwardly into engagement with an annular groove or race in the towing ball thereby locking the towing ball in position on the post. An actuator rod may be extended into the axial bore to engage and lift the plunger so as to release the ball bearings from the groove or race and allow removal of the towing ball. While effective, significant user inconvenience may result as the user may need to stoop or lay on the ground in order to fish the actuator rod up through the axial bore which opens toward the ground. This can be a particularly disturbing problem if the ground is wet and/or muddy.
A need is therefore identified for an improved interchangeable hitch ball assembly.